Enlightenment
by Gilan90
Summary: This is a LSM Exile&Handmaiden Fan Fiction that spans from the Exile's betrayal in the Jedi Enclave on Datooine to beyond the aftermath of his battle with Darth Traya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness. **

**P.s. I realize I'm not the best writer, but I wanted to tell my viewpoint on this story and I just hope you enjoy it. Also you may notice some being a little out of character than they are in the game. I simply ask you to bear with me**

** Prologue **

**The Jedi exile Andrew Masi has been searching all across the galaxy for the last of the Jedi masters, then meeting up with them on Dantooine. So they could work together to fight the Sith that was coming out of the shadows, However sthe masters believed the best way to eliminate this threat was to disconnect the exile's tie to force, because it turns out that he is a wound that could bring about the end of the force, and all the life that it touches.**

** Ch 1. **

** The exile Andrew Masi lays in the middle of the courtyard of the Jedi enclave on Dantooine. The words that Kreia had said still ringing in his head. His mind was racing trying to process what had just happened. He was ready to accept the masters decision to sever his connection to the force-completely- that way he wouldn't be a threat to the galaxy, but Kreia came and stopped them in the middle of the disconnection. His body went limp and he fell to the ground. Whatever the masters were doing, it drained all of the strength and energy out of him. It was almost as though a piece of his soul was stolen away. The last time he felt this way was when he first cut himself off from the force at Malachor V. **

**Kreia kneeled next to him and told him that she wanted to know what could make a Jedi want to turn away from the force so easily her conclusion was that when Andrew felt all that pain and suffering through the force he became afraid of what it might do to him. So he cut himself off, if only enough so he wouldn't hear the screams of the thousands he killed anymore. She got up and left without another word. **

**Andrew was confused he didn't know why she told him that, or why she hadn't assisted him when he clearly was in need of help. He tries to stand up, but he can't move. His whole body felt stiff. He starts to believe that he is going to die there, but then he remembers what the masters said "that if he died everything touched by the force would also" he had to get up. **

**Soon, the feeling in his limbs starts to return, and he gives an attempt to push himself back up. However a sharp pain strikes him in his arms and legs and he falls once again to the ground. "I can bring the end to all life, but yet I can't even sit up straight."**

** Then all of a sudden Andrew started to think of the Handmaiden-he didn't know why-she just popped into his head. He thought about how he wouldn't get to spar with her again, that he wouldn't get to talk to her again, that he would get to see her pretty face again. This lit a fire within him, he started pushing once more, pushing past the pain in his body, past the frustration of his destiny, past the betrayal of trust between him and his teacher; all so he can see the Handmaiden again. **

**Soon he found himself standing once again. His legs were weak, but he wasn't going to go down again. Andrew turned his head and saw the Jedi Masters Kavar, Vrook, and Zez-Kai Ell lying there a few feet away from him motionless showing no sign of life. "It's just as they said, no matter where I go, i always bring death close behind me." **

**Andrew walked through the gardens hoping to see Kreia waiting for him. He wished to find out if she had anything to do with their deaths, even though he already knew the answer. Amidst his grief he noticed that the plant life within the academy was now taking over. The former living quarters of padawans were filled with bushes and ever growing tress. Flowers were sprouting out of the damaged computer terminals. The enclave almost seemed livelier than it was before.**

** He then saw that what was happening to the academy was not a sad sight but a happy one. It did not symbolize the death of the Jedi, but instead it represented the renewal and rebirth of the Jedi. It made him realize that there truly is an opportunity for second chances in everything, and even though the Jedi is now virtually extinct it can still start over and rebuild itself. **

**In that moment he knew what he had to do. Andrew no longer felt the sting in his legs anymore, and he felt the force coming back to him in a larger scale than it was before. **

**After many years his connection to the force had finally been fully restored. With renewed vigor he ran back to the Ebon Hawk determined to get his second chance. **

** ...Ebon Hawk... **

**Within a few minutes Andrew got back to the ship. When he stepped onboard he could sense something was wrong. **

**He looked around and saw that everyone was knocked out cold, but luckily there were no signs of major harm to any of them. **

**He made his way to the cockpit and found Atton on the floor just coming back to consciousness. "Kreia told us you died, the Handmaiden freaked out and took her to Atris." "Why would she do that?" Andrew asked confused.**

** "Cause Kreia manipulated her mind and feelings, to get her to do what she wanted. That witch lied to her, made her believe she was taking a Sith prisoner to be executed for killing the only companion she felt she had on this ship."**

** Andrew offered a hand to help Atton up "What are you talking about; I can't be her only friend?" **

**Dusting him off and picking up his two lightsabers that had fallen to the floor. Atton looked up at Andrew and gave him a small grin. "None she cares as much for as you." **

**Andrew put his hands on his hips "I still don't fully understand what you mean?" **

**The former scoundrel chuckled "How can you be so oblivious? Do you not see the way she looks at you, the way she listens to everything you say, and does whatever you tell to do? If you ask me I'd say she's in love with you."**

** From hearing that the exile was filled with much warmth, he had never really thought about it before, but he did feel like he was quite fond of the Handmaiden and maybe even a little attracted. However, he did not forget what the late Jedi masters had told him about how he may be controlling the people he travels with unwillingly. Then something came to his mind. "Hey wait did you say she was taking Kreia to he executed?" Atton shook his head up and down "but me and Kreia's bond, if she dies then so will." "I know" said Atton somberly **

**Andrew began punching buttons on the navicomputer. "We're going to Telos, we have to stop this from happening." **

**Atton looked down at his feet "I was afraid you'd say that. I'll get the ship prepped and ready in a few minutes, and we will be off soon." **

**Andrew turned to leave "I'm going to my quarters to meditate. Wake everyone up and make sure that they get themselves ready. I fear we have a big battle in store for us." **

** ...Andrew's Quarters...**

** The exile sits in silence trying to piece together all that has happened so far, and none of it makes sense. He tries to figure out why this wound exists within him, why he's able to create so many connections through the force, and be able to influence others so well. This boggled his mind and he couldn't find the answers. Then Visas walks in with the purpose to check on him "Something troubles you, I can feel it."**

** Without even opening his eyes or looking up he says "I think I've been manipulating you and everyone else." Visas puzzled by his response said "I don't understand." Andrew now looks up at her and asks "Do you ever wonder why you follow me and do as I do?" **

**Visas clenches her fist tightly and replies with fire in her voice "Because it is my choice. When I say my life for yours I mean it, and if there is a moment where my sacrifice can save you. i would take it due to my own desire, and not your will." **

**The exile now stood up and was face to face with Visas. "But how do you know it's not the force influencing you to feel this way, that it is not me controlling your every action?"**

**Visas now calm remarks "I simply do, and that it is not easy for me to explain. Tell me, what did you learn within the Jedi Academy?" **

**He finds it hard to look straight at her now, and peers to the left a little bit "I learned that I form connections through the force-that is why people follow me so easily-, and that all the deaths I caused at Malachor reside within me and could have the potential of killing the force. **

**"Visas touches his face and turns it to face her and with passion in her voice once again." Then that is the danger of their beliefs, they do not see what it means to be human, to lead. I follow, because I see how you act, and how you speak. All of that tells me you are a natural leader. I follow because I believe in you. When they look at you and see the death of the force, I see the hope for all life. Take strength in your connection to others. Do not forsake them, as you did in exile." **

**"Thank you Visas, I will." Andrew goes back to his knees to meditate on the current situation at hand.**

**Visas turns to leave, but stops in the doorway. "Visas I sense you are also troubled, why?" **

**She grips the side of the doorway and her head goes down slightly "My master waits for you at Telos, and if you go there he will wound you as he has wounded me." **

**Andrew gets back up from his knees and stepped towards her. "If I do not stop him Telos will be destroyed, then many systems after that."**

**Visas turns back at him and with a bit of panic in her voice "Please stay here with me Exile." She reaches her hand towards his face. **

**He backs away from her "You know I can't. If I did many lives would be lost, and I'm not gonna let that be on my conscience. Besides I can't sit back and let him do what he did to your planet to Telos."**

**Visas lowers her hand and frowns at him "I know, but I could not let you go without asking this one favor. I've fought beside you through this whole journey and right now I'd like to ask if you'll let me look upon you. I wish to see your face, I wish to see what everyone else onboard saw, that made them forget about their convictions or oaths and to follow your teachings. I need to know if I was wrong, and if what my master said about the universe was untrue." **

**Andrew reached out and grabbed her hand "The universe is not solely as our eyes make it out to be, Visas. You know this." **

**Visas looked up at him, and lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "From the moment I heard your voice across the galaxy, I have longed for you." Andrew soon started to see what she was trying to tell him "Andrew you showed me that there was another person just as wounded as me, someone who had felt a similar loss. When I heard the echo you created, I loved you more than my own life. I wanted to be here with you for as long as you'd let me love you, and I can't stand the thought of my master hurting you." As she said that she started to lean in towards him, hoping to feel the taste of his lips.**

** He turns his head away from her, resisting her advances. "I care about you Visas, and I will fight at your side, but sadly I think my heart belongs to someone else right now"**

** She gave him a small grin. "Oh, then I am happy for you." She tried to show happiness for him, but he knew what he just said must have really disappointed her. **

**"Visas you can look at me on our way to Telos, if that is what you wish." He said this in an attempt to cheer her up, and to make himself not feel so bad about turning her down. **

**She was silent for a few moments, possibly rethinking her earlier request "I would like that very much, but only on one additional condition." **

**He did not expect an extra request, but yet he was still curious to know what it was. "Sure what would you like?"**

**"I want you to look back at me as though I am the woman you carry feelings for. Let me experience what she is so lucky to receive from you." **

**Andrew was unsure of this, because he did not share those feelings for Visas, but if it would settle her he did not see the harm in it. They both got into meditating position and spent the rest of the trip over to Telos seeing each other. **

** ...end of Ch 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness. **

** Ch 2. **

** Within the cold polar region of Telos was a hidden base that housed 5 young sisters, and their master. The sixth sister was returning from a long journey away from her icy home, carrying a prisoner that she wished to see punished. The Handmaiden with her lightsaber to Kreia's back escorted her in. "Atris's quarters are right over there, you will go in and face your judgment" said the Handmaiden angrily to the newly discovered Sith.**

** "As you command, but I cannot promise that she won't face her judgement as well." Kreia went into the chamber for almost a good hour, then the door opened and Kreia once again walked out. The Handmaiden drew her saber hilt out and ran towards her. Kreia then force pushed her backwards into one of the council seats. "Servant of Atris you had too much faith in her, now you will suffer for it." **

**As Kreia casually walked out of the room, she passed the Handmaiden's sisters who were coming in. "It seems the last of the Handmaiden's has returned to us."**

** Handmaiden got up from the seat and approached the women in white. "Sisters we have to go stop that woman she is of the Sith and."**

**The other Handmaidens made a wall preventing her from passing. "We're not letting you go anywhere. You have to answer for what you've done." **

**The Handmaiden looked at her sisters not understanding "What are you saying?" One of them spoke out "We're saying you betrayed us, you betrayed Atris. For what, so you can go fool around with the Jedi exile?" **

**Handmaiden was stunned from what she just heard. "It was not like that, I was doing it for Atris." Another one of her sisters stepped forward and said "More lies, you are just like your slut of a mother; letting your curiosity get the better of you." **

**Handmaiden could feel her grip around her saber getting tighter. "I know you all do not approve of my mother and how I wished to know more about her, but I've never forgotten about this place or you. You're all still my sisters." **

**They started pull out their weapons "We're not anymore. It is a crime to kill blood, but not to kill a betrayer like you."**

** Tears started to stream down Handmaiden's face "Please don't do this; I don't want to fight you." **

**The sister that was standing at the front of the group extended her quarterstaff and pointed it at her former sister. "And that is why you were always the last of us, because you're weak." They all jumped and lunged at her. With tears still in her eyes Handmaiden ignited her white colored lightsaber, and struck down her beloved sisters one by one. **

**She spent the next few minutes crying amongst the blood in shock of what she had just done. Until she heard her old master coming down the ramp. "Where have you been?" **

**The Handmaiden wiped the tears from her face "I was with the Exile just as you commanded." **

**"Commanded? Did I command you to consort with him? To follow his teachings" Atris was holding a lightsaber that was unfamiliar to the Handmaiden. **

**"Mistress he has only taught me how to be a Jedi." She flashes her own lightsaber at Atris as proof. "I do not know the ways of the Sith."**

**"Of course you don't but you will soon learn" Atris then sprung at Handmaiden with a crimson red lightsaber drawn. **

**Handmaiden was just barely able to ignite her own white saber in that prone position down on her knees to block it. "Lady Atris what are you doing?" She could sense anger and hate within her old mistress, emotions she knew were not regularly associated with Jedi. This could only mean that Atris was under a much darker influence. Handmaiden was starting to feel the heat from both their sabers pushing against each other. She gave a good shove with her blade to get some relief, and then rolled out of harm's way before Atris could take another slash at her.**

**A sinister smirk grew upon Atris's face "You have trained well with your handling of a a lightsaber." Handmaiden thrusts her arm forward in attempt to force push her, but Atris puts up a guard and is hardly shaken. She then cackles at her former servant in amusement at what she tried to do. "But obviously it is not the same with your wielding of the force." **

**The Handmaiden knew her force powers were not proficient enough to go up against someone as powerful as Atris, but she had to at least try. Like Atris said, her strength was with dueling, and she was going to have to rely on it being enough. Handmaiden bolted forward and began with an upward slash. Atris deflected the strike and swung at her head, but she arched backwards to avoid it, then followed up with an overhead attack. Atris came back with her own sword and stopped it. From that position she grabbed Handmaiden by the throat and started to squeeze. "You stupid girl, you've forgotten the first Echani rule of combat. Never leave an opening. You truly have abandoned your heritage." **

**She shoved the Handmaiden to the ground, where she started to cough and gasp for air. From her raspy voice you hear "I did not abandon my heritage...I embraced it." She looked up at her former master with a painful smile. I became a magnificent warrior like my mother, and i found someone that was very similar to my father. He was someone that I wanted to fight alongside with no matter what evil we faced, but now thanks to people like you he's gone. He taught me things about myself that I didn't even know existed. My time with him was precious and worthwhile, and I'll be damned If you or anyone else tells me otherwise. "Handmaiden then projects her lightsaber at Atris, but she sidesteps the toss and slashes the hilt in half. **

**"Enough of this" Handmaiden in that instant is surged with lightning bolts, and is put into agony. "Is that your excuse for forgetting everything you know?"Atris hits Handmaiden again with her lightning. "Did you care for him; did you look upon him with love? Once more Handmaiden is struck violently and mercilessly. "There is no love in that one. He is a shell devoid of emotion, and you will die just as he did." **

**"You see there's just one problem with that statement." The voice could be heard clear across the room. "I'm not dead yet." Atris halts her assault on the Handmaiden when she sees the object of her aggression standing in the doorway. **

**"Andrew your ali..." Handmaiden could hardly finish her sentence before passing out. **

**Atris walked over the Handmaiden's motionless body to move closer to him. "I see, so one exile has come to save another. Perhaps you have feelings after all, wanting to save a worthless piece of trash like her." **

**Andrew now ignited his cyan blue saber "Do not talk about her like she is just another one of your servants, she is different from the other women here, but not in the way she was led to believe. She is much kinder than her sisters, and unlike them has the capacity to care for others. Not to mention the fact she can think on her own, and not have to rely on orders."**

**Atris now seeming satisfied with the response she got. "I must have touched a nerve; I can feel your anger fueling you right now. It's almost intoxicating how strong it feels." **

**"That is not anger you feel, but it is a much more powerful emotion. Now lay down your weapon and surrender, I do not wish to fight you."**

** Atris brings her saber into a battle ready stance. "Such a noble offer, however I do believe I'll have to decline. Besides your execution has been too far delayed exile."**

** Andrew sighs and gets into his own position. "If that is what you wish, then I guess I have no choice but to oblige." Without hesitation they advanced at each other swinging their sabers left and right. Neither one getting a major hit. They both jump back away from each other, then force jump into the air, and clash swords. They come down, shift their feet, and dash at each other once again.**

** Atris swipes at Andrew, but he slides on his knees and dodges it. She goes back into her defense stance.**

**"Your pupil fought just like you Exile, and yet I was still able to defeat her."**

**Andrew couldn't help but smirk at Atris's remark "Well you'll find I'm a little different from my apprentice." He thrusts his arm forward just like the Handmaiden did earlier on, but this time Atris goes flying outside the room and onto the ramp. She gets up and runs into her chambers. Andrew starts to chase after her, but then stops and sees Handmaiden surrounded by her dead sisters on the floor. He then pictures what must have happened, what she must have had to do. But he can't think of that right now, he has to stop Atris or they will both be in danger. As he entered the dark room the only thing visible was his own lightsaber. Andrew couldn't see a thing, but he didn't need to; at least not with his normal vision. He let the force flow through him, and activated his force sight. He found her within seconds, and then lunged at her once again, to have the battle continues. **

**Their blades collided at each other in a artistic, and almost passionate way. It was as though this battle was long overdue, and that the two of them were letting out all the pent up emotion that they had for one another all those years. Finally Atris makes a swipe at his arm, but misses. Andrew takes the opportunity, and slices the emitter off her blade, then following up with a counter cutting blow to her stomach.**

** Atris screams out in pain and falls to her knees. "Kill me now. End this and get your long awaited revenge."**

**Andrew lowers his weapon to her neck, the blue shadow of it mere inches from her skin. One flick of his wrist, and he would end her. He found himself in a situation that he knew she wanted to be in ever since he came back from the war to face trial "I will not kill a defenseless opponent, no matter how much harm she has caused." He then deactivated his saber. **

**Atris looks up at him in disbelief of what he just did. "After everything I've done, you still show me mercy?"**

** "Whether you accept it or not, i have changed since Malachor, and I do carry my own set of morals. Now I need you to tell me where Kreia is."**

**Atris winces in pain and struggles to find the words "She said you knew, you knew all along where this all would end. She waits for you there to finish what you started." **

**It all became clear to him now, the one place that never seemed to stop following him no matter where he went. "Malachor V, she wants me to go to Malachor V." Atris nodded. "Then that is where I must go." **

**Atris reached for him as he was about to leave grabbing onto the sleeve of his robe. "What will become of me now? I can't possibly go back to being a Jedi.**

** Andrew saw that she was now legitimately scared of what might happen to her. "I want you to do as I did. Look at all the pain and suffering you caused, then turn away from it all and make yourself better. You can come back to the light just as I did." Atris let go of him now, and he assisted her in getting up from her knees. "Also don't worry about that saber burn. It's going to hurt for a while, but like most wounds it can be healed." **

**Hearing that Atris for the first time ever, found out what it felt like to be the exile. "Thank you Andrew, ugh I think you deserve this back." She hands him his old lightsaber. "I think today you've proven that you have the potential of becoming a Jedi once again."**

** He took the gift and smiled "Thank you Atris, you're already on your way to redeeming yourself."Andrew rushed out of the chamber, and went to the Handmaiden. He fell to his knees beside her, and nestled her in his arms. **

**She gently opened her eyes and looked into his "Andrew you came back for me." **

**He brushed the side of her cheek. "Of course I did, I would never leave you behind." the Handmaiden smiled, but then started to cough up blood. Andrew began to panic; he sensed she had internal bleeding. The force lightning must have done more damage than he suspected. He attempted to force heal her, but it didn't seem to be working. Using his force sight he could see the light within her was growing dim. He was running out of time. **

**Handmaiden grasped Andrew's hand. "It's too late for me, you have to go." Tears were now coming down Andrew's face "I'm not giving up on you; we've been through too much to have it end here." Her hold on his hand was beginning to loosen, and her eyes were slowly shutting. "NO" He yelled! "I can't lose you, not here, not now. If you can hear me I need to tell you the one thing I know is true in this galaxy, that I love you." Andrew takes his free hand and wipes his eyes. "I've regained all my power, but if it means I can't have you, then I don't want it. So I'm going to give it to you." He leans down and kisses the Handmaiden, in a last ditch effort he transfers some of his new found power over to her through the contact of their skin. He did this in hopes that it would heal and revitalize her as it did for him. **

**Suddenly the Handmaiden's eyes opened up wide and she starts gasping for air. Andrew catches her as she violently tries to sit up. "Shhh I'm here, you're safe"**

**Handmaiden now calming down reinserted her grip on his hand "I thought I'd lost you." **

**Andrew chuckled "For a second there I thought I'd lost you, but now I'm so glad to see I was wrong **

**She lowered her head "I failed you. Kreia had said you were dead, and I let my feelings run through me. I wanted to punish her for what she had done, or taking you away. **

**Andrew rubbed her face to calm her down. "It's ok, I'm still alive, and it's going to take a lot more than a backstabbing old hag to take me out."**

**Handmaiden couldn't help, but giggle at that "Of course, well forgive my earlier display. I am last of the Handmaidens no longer. I am Brianna, disciple of the last of the Jedi, and." Her face turned a bright pink as though she were blushing. "Hopefully I could be something more." She cups her hands around his face, and then kisses him. It was so soft that it took Andrew a second to realize she was doing it, and he was disappointed when she finally pulled away. "I heard every word you said, and I have to say I feel exactly the same way, I love you and I want to be at your side." **

**Andrew recalled Visas saying something very similar back onboard, but this time he wasn't going to deny it, not to her. "Nothing would please me more Brianna. Wow, it feels good to finally say your name." **

**A relieved feeling went through Brianna as she realized that was the first time she mentioned her name in over 18 years. "It feels good to hear it again." **

**Andrew gave her a hug to congratulate Brianna on recognizing her name once again, then got up on his feet "Are you well enough to stand." Brianna gingerly moved upward, but her legs gave in under her. Andrew caught her, and picked her up off her feet. "Looks like I'm going to have to carry you to the ship." Brianna put her arms around his neck as Andrew cradled her in his arms. "We're going to get you looked at, then i want you to rest while I take care of some business at Citadel Station." **

** ...End of Ch 2...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch 3.

On the flight over to Citadel Station they saw menacing starfighters whizzing by, which could have only been the Sith, then a giant warship came into view in the starry sky above them. They arrived shortly and was greeted at the exit ramp of the Ebon Hawk by Lieutenant Grenn, "I tell you, I could hardly believe it when our monitors said the Ebon Hawk was docking, but knowing how trouble follows you around I'm not surprised your here."

Andrew was hesitant to approach him, considering the last time he was there he was barred from leaving the station. "What's going on here?"

The stress on Grenn's face became more apparent. "We don't entirely know yet. Just all of sudden Sith ships were coming out of hyperspace, and before we could respond we were over run." He wipes sweat from his brow most likely caused by the panic amd stress of the current situation. "If it wasn't for a distress signal that was sent out to the republic we'd all be dead. They sent operating soldiers from all different parts of the galaxy. We've received help from planets such as Dantooine all the way to Onderon. However the fight is far from over."

Andrew decided this was the best time as any to interrupt his rambling "Grenn listen, do you have a small vessel we can use? We need to get up to that warship."

Grenn looked up to the sky to see what he was talking about. "Is there something you know about that ship that threatens Citadel Station?" "Not necessarily the ship, but there is someone onboard it that we need to stop or else the planet will be in grave danger." Andrew explained.

"Hmmm alright I believe we can manage that, you can take the transport shuttle that should be small enough to go undetected by its sensors, but please hurry we need to end this battle as quickly as possible." The two men shook hands, and the lieutenant walked away to attend to some other issues and fights happening around the station.

"That ship is from Malachor you know" a fully armored man walked down the exit ramp carrying his signature disrupter rifle at his side.

"Yes I did Canderous, I recognized it as soon as I saw it. That is the Ravager; it was a republic vessel that orbited around Malachor while we fought on the surface. "

"I remember it also, it battled with many of our Mandalorian cruisers in the days that ensued there, but I thought it had been destroyed in an assault by one of our Basilisks."

"It probably was, but like a lot of things at Malachor, it did not stay dead."Andrew stared up into the sky thinking about the inevitability of having to go back there. He could hardly believe that this one part of his past would have such an impact on his future, Malachor was an impending evil that he will soon have to face, but first he had to deal with one of the spawns of that world. "Mandalore, do you think you can gather some of your clans together and lead a raid upon that ship?"

"I thought you'd never ask. The Mandalorians are always up for a good fight, even if it is too assist the republic." Mandalore pushed some buttons on his armband, and a hologram of one of his subordinates appeared "Round up as many men as possible, and head over to Telos. It looks like we're going to get a chance to blow something up." "Will do Mandalore" the tiny hologram responded.

The Jedi exile was beaming at what was happening right in front of him. "You are getting way too excited about this." Mandalore patted him on the shoulder and said "You obviously have a lot more to learn about Mandalorian culture. They should be here within the hour, and then we can get this party started."

"I wish to join you" spoke the former Handmaiden limping off of the Ebon Hawk's ramp with the red-headed bounty hunter turned Jedi Mira, and the Miraluka Visas Marr following close behind. "If I can assist you on this mission, I would certainly like to."

Mira felt she needed to speak out against this. "I wouldn't recommend that, you're still badly hurt from that little scuffle you had. You need to stay here and regain your strength. Besides you don't even have your lightsaber." Andrew put his hand up to halt Mira's protest, and then motioned towards Brianna. "What happened to your lightsaber?"

Brianna's head went down slightly, and turned a little bit red from embarrassment. "It was destroyed earlier when I fought Atris. I had tossed it at her and she cut it in half." Then her head went right back up with the same confidence and determination as before. "It does not matter. I can use the force to fight."

Andrew grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled at her. "You are a Jedi Guardian; you shouldn't need to rely on the force to help you through your battles. Remember the lightsaber is a Jedi's self-defense, and when we get to attached to using the power we possess it eventually starts to consumes us. The force is a great ally young padawan, but it can also be a dangerous foe." He then reaches into his cloak and pulls out a small metal cylinder that Brianna did not recognize. "Take this; it was my old saber that I carried in the Mandalorian Wars. Atris gave it back to me to signify that she approved of me becoming a Jedi again, but strangely enough it seems I can no longer identify with it. It's as though it was worn by a different man. So, considering I already have a blade, I'm giving this one to you. Maybe you can put it to better use than its previous owner."

Brianna accepted the gift, feeling great warmth in her heart for the one she loved. "Thank you and I believe I already know the former wearer. He is a very kind and generous man, always wanting to help those in need, never wanting to hurt anybody, but isn't afraid to stick up for the ones who can't fight back. All those reasons are why I fell in love with him."

She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him in front of everybody, including Visas who had remained silent through this whole conversation until now. "Regardless of whether you have a weapon or not, you are still not fit enough for a mission such as this. So take Mira's advice and repose back on the ship. The rest of us can handle things from here."

Brianna broke her kiss and glared over to Visas, almost frustrated with her remark. "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I'm healthy enough for combat."

Andrew moved in between the two women hoping to prevent a conflict. "Listen if you're up for it I welcome your help, but what is up there is not your fight. That's for me and Visas to face. She knows things about her old master that might be able to help me defeat him. So what I'd like to ask you to do is to stay her at the station with everyone else, and fight off any invading Sith troops that come by. While me, Mandalore, and Visas take care of that warship.

Tears start to fill Brianna's eyes, and she slowly walks towards him. For a moment he thought she was going to come up and slap him, but instead she puts her arms around his torso and puts her head to his chest. "Just promise me you'll be safe up there ok. I can't stand the thought of losing you twice in one day."

He felt humbled by her affection, and could not see why she would care so much for him. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and said "I promise that I will come back to you this time, but I need you to be strong right now. Even though we will be apart we need to fight together, and for each other." He then wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumbs

She puts her hand on his cheek just so she could feel the touch of his skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." As those words came out of his mouth he saw from the corner of his eye Visas staring at the two of them, and he could only imagine what she was thinking. Surprisingly all she said was "I will tell Mira to keep an eye on you just in case something happens and you need medical attention", and then walked away.

"Andrew is she ok? Her stance was different than it usually is. It looked as though she was angry, but was trying to hide it. For a moment I thought she was going to attack us."

He sighed "I got that impression to." Then he pulled her in closer to him. "But don't worry about it too much. I believe she has just gotten her first taste of jealousy."

Nothing could have been any more uncomfortable. There was about 20 to 30 Mandalorians jammed into the transport. All of them arming rifles, grenades, and all sorts of other weapons, and none of them knew what to expect when they got to the Ravager. But none of that truly worried Andrew, cause he knew how good of fighters the Mandalorians were, and how they thrive in the uncertainty. What made him uneasy was that Visas was sitting right across from him, and hadn't said a word since she spoke with him and Brianna at Citadel Station. "Are you ready for the reunion with your old master?" The Miraluka's body was unchanging. As though she was unaware that she was being spoken to, but he knew that she was only trying to ignore him. "Visas, I think we need to talk about what happened back there."

"What is there left to talk about? I knew you cared for someone, and that I wasn't them. Why do we need to further discuss it?" The words stung her more than they did the exile.

He leaned in closer towards her from his seat to get a more private conversation from the people around them "Because you're obviously hurting. It's evident in your body and in the way you speak. You don't have to put up a barrier, and pretend that what you saw didn't bother you." "There is nothing wrong with letting your feelings out."

"Wouldn't that give you satisfaction, knowing that your little flirtations with the Handmaiden riled.

However, Andrew stopped her mid-sentence. "She's not the Handmaiden anymore Visas, she's going by Brianna now."

The Miraluka was now looking angry from both the fact that he interrupted her, and that he kept talking about Brianna. "So she has finally broken all ties to her former mistress. That is perfect, now she can fix all her focus and energy onto you and your tutelage."

That last statement surprised him, and made him even more curious about what was going on through her head. "Do you have a problem with me teaching her to become a Jedi?"

Andrew looked down to see that she was clasping onto her armrest very tightly. "I have no issue with anything you two do together. Why do you insist on inquiring into this? Do you fear I'm going to harm one of you in your sleep?" "I just want to know how you're feeling right now" Andrew answered. Visas had heard enough and snapped. "You want to know how I'm feeling. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, and stomped on right in front of me. I opened myself up to you and told you all about how I felt. I told you that I loved you and that I wanted to be at your side, but you didn't accept me. I understood that you longed for another, but I did not realize that mere hours later you would profess your love for her. That was not something I was prepared for."

Andrew just sat back in his seat and listed to her, let himself take all the blows he knew he deserved. "I'm sorry Visas; I didn't want it to go down that way. I didn't think it would come out that soon. I assure you that I was going to tell you later in private.

Visas turned her head from him and looked at Mandalore who was going over the battle strategy with some of his men. "It would have made no difference in which way I found out. Hearing it would still tear me apart." She removed her hand from the armrest, and put it to her heart, and rolled her head back to Andrew. "Why do you not care for me?"

He took her free hand into his and told her "I do, it's just I", but before Andrew could finish what he was saying Mandalore had signaled that they had arrived at The Ravager and was about to board it. "I want us to get this straightened out later, ok?" She unsurely nodded, and they both got in position for their infiltration.

"Get set to breach" one of the Mandalorian Warriors said to them as they moved to the front of the boarding party. There was a large explosion that broke through the hull of the ship. It was followed by a barrage of blaster fire from both sides. Then Andrew and Visas jumped into the fray with lightsabers drawn and became the deciding factor in the incursion. They moved easily through the corridors cutting down any enemies that got in their way. Until they came upon a room that Visas recognized. "This was my cell when I was in my Master's keeping. It has been some time since I have last seen it.

Andrew and Mandalore paused for her. "Is there something inside there that you want to get?"

She put her palm to the door, feeling its cold exterior. Remembering how cold she was when she was on this ship, and how lonely she felt being there. "I possess no more than a couple robes, but I have a meditation chamber and if we have time I would like to have the opportunity to center myself." "Take all the time you need" Andrew told her. She entered the room that was surrounded by menacing columns and sat down in the middle of it. She thought about her home planet Katarr, and how it used to be. The smell of the tall grass and mountain air was still present in her mind, and she could have sworn she heard the wind blowing past her and the birds chirping. It was Quiet but a lively quiet almost peaceful, unlike the dead silence it has now. With the surface turned to ash and the mountains turned to rubble. All life on the planet wiped clean, including the people that inhabited it. The Miralukians, she was all that was left of them, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do next. Even though she was presently mad at him she couldn't help but wonder what the exile would tell her to do. He would say to let go of the loss of her planet, the burden was weighing her down, and she had to move on. So that's what she did. After many years of turmoil, hate, and pain, she finally let go.

...End of Ch 3...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 4

They continued to fight through the ship's passages and hallways, until they reached the door to the bridge. "My master waits within there" Visas told Andrew. "It is now time for you to face him. I just hope you're ready."

"Well I know we at least have the numbers advantage, but if what you tell me about him is true. I don't think it's going to give us too much of an edge. The only thing I'm sure about is that we need to stay on the same page if we want to have any chance, and that includes you to Canderous. Visas and I will be doing most of the fighting, but if I give you the signal to shoot I want you to blast his head off." They all nodded in agreement, and then went into the room. The sheer size of it was awe-inspiring. Not even the current republic cruiser bridges were that big. As they walked down the ramp they saw the slaves that were running the ship, whose faces were grey, dull and wrinkled. It was most likely caused by their lure deep into the dark side and all their life forces being drained away from them. "I can see this guy using servants, but what he's doing to these men seems like torture." Mandalore Commented

"There's no limit to what my master can and will do to stay alive. He has proven it many times in the past." You could not tell because of the helmet, but Canderous started to get worried from what Visas just said. He had went up against the Sith before, but none who seemed as dark and twisted as this man. Nevertheless, he was going to face this evil head on, because he was Mandalore leader of the Mandalorians. If he died this day, he would die defending that distinct honor.

As they advanced even further down the ramp, a hooded figure draped in a black coat came more and more into view with every step they took. When they got to the end, the man finally noticed their presence, and turned to put them under stasis.

"If you plan on hurting anyone, hurt me, leave Visas and Canderous out of this." The Sith Lord started speaking a dialect that Andrew did not understand. "What is he saying" he asked Visas. "He wishes to know why he Darth Nihilus should choose to be so merciful."

Andrew got an idea. It was dangerous and he didn't know if it would work, but he had to try. "Because I'm the one you've been hunting for isn't that right? I'm that powerful thing you felt through the force. I must have really scared you for you to send your servant instead of coming after me yourself. Well your plan didn't work; she couldn't bring herself up to killing me. So why don't you do what she couldn't, and go ahead and kill me."

Visas did not favor this request. "No, I am the one who has betrayed you. I will accept any punishment you wish to give me. I will even return to your service. Just please do not harm him." In that instant the stasis was dropped, but Visas was then violently force pushed backwards to the ground.

Andrew had to hold himself back from retaliating against him or else his plan wouldn't work. "Kreia lied to you -there is no Jedi here- I know you sense it. If you use your power on that planet you'll only exhaust all your energy, and find nothing in the process. So if you're looking to feed upon the force, why not feed on me?" Nihilus lifted his hand up to Andrew and emitted an orange beam that hit him straight in the chest. His legs began to feel weak like they did back at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, but this time it was different. Although he felt the force being drained away from him, he did not feel as though he was becoming empty. It was like he was regenerating the force within him faster than it could be take it away. Suddenly Nihilus drops to his knees, and Andrew regains his previous state of stability. "It hurts doesn't it? No matter how much you try to feed that hunger still doesn't go away. It just keeps growing and growing, and now it's consuming you. Just as Kreia knew it would. You may have ended the lives of millions, but now you're just a weak man hiding behind a mask.

Nihilus grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and attempted to slice at Andrew, but Visas force jumped from the ground to defend him. Her purple blade was just barely lit before she blocked the attack. "I told you not to harm him. That man has reopened my eyes to the galaxy, and made me see it for what it truly is instead of your foggy perception of it. I see now that it is a calm and heavenly place full of life. I also see that you are one of the reasons why that life is danger, he showed me this. He is precious to me, and no one deserves to have something that important to them taken away. No matter what else happens here, I will make sure you never threaten him again."

Andrew ignited his own saber and said "I appreciate your sentiment, but you're not going to be doing this alone." Visas gave a good roundhouse kick to the Sith to create some space between them. Andrew took the first move and swung at his hip, but it was quickly deflected and followed up with a jab at Visas. She parries it, and lunges back at him. He avoids her stab, and swiftly shifts his feet to repulse an attack from behind by Andrew, and then proceeded to fence with him until Visas jumped in the middle and double teamed with Andrew against him. However, even with the two of them giving their all, Nihilus would block and reverse every strike they threw at him.

"He is too powerful. We will not be able to defeat him in a duel, even with the both of us working against him." Visas said backing away.

Andrew jumps back close to where Mandalore where was standing and waiting to join the fight. "We've got to stay confident; everyone has a weakness whether it be big or small. We just need to find his."

She was silent for a moment and then said "I know what his weakness is." "You do? Please tell me what is it?" Andrew asked eagerly.

She looked over to him and the expression on her face was full of dread. "It's me, I have a connection to him and if we want to end him I have to die."

Andrew was stunned "No Visas, you're being crazy. You don't have to die. That can't be the only way."

"I'm afraid it is." She then began to motion her saber as though she were going to stab herself.

"No!" Andrew yells and almost on instinct he thrusts his arm forward as quickly he can and force pushes Visas clear across the room before she could complete her action. She hits the wall hard and falls to the floor.

"It seems you've knocked her out" Mandalore spoke up. "Better unconscious than dead." Andrew responded.

"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that you're one fighter down now, and I'm no good with melee combat. So I certainly hope you have something up your sleeve."

"Well not exactly. I did have one plan that seemed like it was working at first, but he attacked me before I could make my move on him." "Well is it something you can repeat again, or was it a one shot one miss kind of thing." Mandalore asked.

"I might be able to do it again, but I'm going to need you to have your blaster ready. Ok?" Mandalore agreed, and Andrew stepped towards Nihilus. "I wonder why you didn't kill me earlier. It's because you're scared of me isn't it. You're afraid to push past your limits. You fear that I'm more than you can handle, that I'm too powerful for you to absorb. You'd be right of course, your power is no match compared to mine and you know it." Nihilus leaps forward and try's to come down upon him with his sword, but Andrew rolls out of the way. "Is what I'm saying making you angry? I don't see why you wouldn't be. A Sith Lord, that can desolate entire planets, but can't kill a measly exiled Jedi. Nihilus attempts to swing at his head, but Andrew feints it and makes him miss wildly. "If you're so prideful with your abilities, why don't you try me again with your little light show?" No sooner had he said that, another orange beam was shot out at him. The energy within him starting to slip away again, and just like last time it felt like it was replenishing its self. "Come on Nihilus, you're going to have to do better than that. If you want to kill me you can't just take a little bit, you've got to take it all." The beam grew a little larger in size, and Nihilus's arm began to shake from the tension. After a minute or so the strain became too much for the Sith Lord and he dropped his arm, but more importantly his guard. "Now Canderous." Mandalore raised his blaster and started firing at the Sith. One shot hit him in the shoulder another in the gut, but to finish the job Andrew ran up and stabbed him through his heart. Nihilus fell against his shoulder, and Andrew could hear one last exhale from behind the mask before falling silent. He shrugged the lifeless body off of him, and rushed over to check on Visas who was still out cold "Visas wake up."

She let out a small groan, looked up at Andrew, and asked "why did you stop me? There was anger in her tone. "I told you earlier that if there was an opportunity for my sacrifice to save your life. I would seize it, but you didn't let me. Rather than honoring my choice, you took it upon yourself to try and control my fate. Why did you feel the urge to save me?

Andrew put his finger to her lips "Shhhh. I did it because I care about you, and although I'm not in love with you. You're still my friend, and I don't care if it's a life debt, a death wish, or simply your love that you're trying to prove to me. The bottom line is that I don't let anyone close to me die, no matter if they want to or not. Not if there's something I can about it."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, those words ring kindly for me. Forgive me for the way I've been acting recently. It is not the usual way I present myself to you. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still dejected from what transpired earlier on the station, but I want us to have a measure of civility. At least until this journey has come to to it's climax."

Andrew gave her a small grin and said "I'd like that." He offered his hand to her to assist her in getting up. She took it and said. "Maybe someday i can be precious to you the same way you are to me."

He chuckled that she mentioned that and said "We'll see Visas. It never hurts to have hope."

When she got to her feet she saw Nihilus dead on the floor, and walked over to him. "You killed my master, but how?"

"In the end his own pride was his weakness, and I used it against him. If you don't mind, can you retrieve his mask for me?" She knelt down and removed the mask and brought over to him. "This shall be a reminder of what can happen when we get too attached to our power, and that if we are not careful it will give us a hunger for more power that we will eventually starve from. That is the Enlightenment from Darth Nihilus. Come on, let us depart from this place, and send this ship back to the graveyard where it belongs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 5

It seemed so calm within the station, you wouldn't even know a battle took place there. The Ravager was destroyed by proton chargers scattered throughout the ship, the bodies of Sith assassins were being piled up in the docking bays, and Andrew came back and saw that Brianna was still ok.

She was standing with Mira in the Ithorian Complex force healing soldiers and TSF agents who had been injured in battle, and she was taking care of a man who had been shot in the leg.

Andrew walked up to them and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "You're one lucky guy. If I knew I was going to be treated by two beautiful women such as these, I would have shot my own leg."

"Andrew your back, Mira do you mind taking over." Brianna went and hugged him as tightly as she could. To make sure that he could not get away. "I'm so glad you're alright. Did you do what you needed to aboard that ship?

"Yes and I will tell you all about it, but first I must ask. How are you feeling? I would think you'd be taking care of your own wounds, instead of the ones of others."

"Well as I said before you left. I'm perfectly healthy enough to offer my help, though I do find it a little strange that I was able to recover so rapidly."

"I think I may have a theory about why that is. You see when we were at the academy."

Lieutenant Grenn however walked over and interrupted Andrew. "Mr. Masi, Admiral Onasi would like to speak with you. He didn't say what about, just that there was something he wished to ask you."

Andrew was partly taken aback by this, "Oh I see, well I guess I better go meet with him than." He was about to follow Grenn to the Admiral, but Brianna grabbed his hand to hold him back. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

She pursed her lips at him. "I don't want you to run off again. You only just got back, and I wasn't through talking with you yet."

He pulled her in close to him once more to hug her, and kiss her on the forehead. "We can finish our conversation later." She did not seem reassured by this, and Andrew did not want her to be unhappy. "Listen if you want you can come with me to speak with him. It would make me feel more comfortable knowing your there."

A smile returned to her face. "Ok, but if you don't mind I'd like to continue to hold your hand. It's warm and it makes me feel safe, like nothing can harm me as long as I have ahold of it.

Andrew nodded and gently leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Every time our lips touch my heart beats faster than a swoop bike with a modified engine." That made Brianna start to blush. The two lovers followed Grenn hand in hand to where they were summoned.

Inside one of the entertainment modules stood a dark brown-haired man staring out one of the windows. "It's been a long time since I've been on Telos. It's a little beaten and battered, but it's still home. I couldn't save it the first time, but you gave me a chance to redeem myself today. For that I thank you.

"Grenn said you wished to speak with me about something." Andrew subtly interjected.

"Yes I did. The Jedi exile Andrew Masi, you have created a reputation for yourself around the galaxy in recent weeks, stirring up a lot of trouble on a couple of planets. You caught the eye of many republic officials, including myself."

"It sounds like you've become famous master." Brianna said softly now standing behind Andrew.

"Who is this" the Admiral asked disconcerted that someone else was there listening in on their conversation. "I thought we could talk privately."

"Oh don't mind her. She's my Padawan, and whatever you need to discuss is alright for her to hear as well. I tell her everything Admiral."

"Very well as you wish and please call me Carth. I don't like being addressed by a title." He pulls a datapad off his belt and starts scrolling through it. "I've read the reports on you, and they say after you were exiled by the Jedi Council; you journeyed throughout the Outer Rim."

"I mostly went in between smuggler worlds such as Elerion and Tatooine."

A familiar taunting voice then spoke out from the corner of the room "That's funny. If you were on Tatooine why did you never come and visit me?"

Andrew turned to see a short brown-haired woman wearing a full length body suit that looked remarkably similar to Jedi robes. "Bastila is that you?" The young woman wore a friendly smile that Andrew had not seen since they were both children. It took him by surprise that she was here, and even more that she welcomed him with a hug. He always remembered her being very cold and unfeeling to the people around her. Always acting like she was better than them, that her affairs were far more important than that of others, because she was a Jedi. However, this was not the manner in which he was being presented in. This was the first time he has seen her show compassion to anyone, let alone him.

"Ummm Master Masi do you know her" asked Brianna who could not help, but feel an urge to pounce on this woman for unexpectedly hugging the man she loved right in front of her.

Andrew caught himself in what was going on, and quickly removed himself. "Oh I'm sorry Brianna, this is Bastila Shan. We trained to gather in the Jedi Academy."

"Yes Andrew and I was great companion growing up", but then Bastila's happy expression turned into a small frown. "We all were good companions." This is part of the reason we wanted to ask you about your travels in the Outer Rim."

"I was just about to get to that Bastila." Carth broke in. "We wanted to ask you, if you at any time had met or came in contact with Revan.

"Sadly I did not; it would have been good to see him again. Why do you ask?"

Carth's face became sorrowfull, and then he looked at Bastila who had turned almost grey. She gave him an understanding nod, and Carth said "I think the best place to start would be the beginning. It all started when the ship we were assigned to, The Endar Spire, came under attack.

For the next hour and a half Carth told the tale of a man who went from the lowest and darkest point in his life, to becoming the savior of the entire galaxy. Andrew and Brianna just sat there at one of nearby table, listening to the almost unbelievable account of a man who can change his destiny and earn redemption among his peers. It was something that he had wanted for a long time. "I'm so happy for Revan, but what happened to him? Why did he disappear?"

It was Bastila who spoke now and with sadness in her voice. "Even after the Star Forge he continued to have visions, memories of his old life, I believe he saw something that scared him. He said he needed to go to the Outer Rim. That there was an evil there that only he could face, and that it would be too dangerous to bring the ones he cared about along with him. He said he would return, but that was five years ago. I don't believe he's dead or I would have sensed it through our bond, but I fear something has happened to him. I know he wouldn't intentionally abandon us." A small tear rolled down her face, and she began to choke her words. "I know he wouldn't intentionally abandon me."

"How much longer are you gonna be?" They all looked down to see a little dark-haired boy no more than 3 years old standing in the doorway, and it was clear by the way he was gesturing towards Bastila who he was.

Bastila bent down and patted the boy on the head. "Not much longer sweet heart. Why don't you go wait by the ship, I'll be there soon." The boy ran out of sight on his way to the docking.

Andrew put his hand on Bastila's shoulder to offer comfort. "I didn't know that you and he."

"Not many did, not even the Jedi Council. His name is Vaner." She looked up at Andrew and smiled with tears still in her eyes. "He is the sunshine of my life you know."

Andrew got down to his knees to be face to face with her. "Bastila I don't know how long it would take, but I promise you this. We will find Revan, and bring him back. I swear it on my life."

"And I for mine as well." Brianna had now moved down to the floor with them, and was showing her own approval and readiness to help.

Bastila embraced the both of them and pulled them in tightly to show her gratitude. "Thank you Brianna for your selfless decision to give aid. You will be a great Jedi one day."

"Well it's all due in part to my loving master who has always supported me."

"And thank you Andrew", and Bastila did something that made Bruanna want to take back her offer of help. She grabbed both his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me."

All four of the individuals said their farewells, and then departed. The whole way back to the Ebon Hawk Brianna didn't say a word, and Andrew had a pretty good idea why. So when they finally arrived at the docking bay, and before they reached the loading ramp. Andrew grabbed her from behind, twirled her around, and kissed her. This time however, he did not break it right away. He wanted to savor it, enjoy the sweet taste of her lips for as long as he could. When he finally did pull away he felt different from before. He stared into her eyes and there was a longing that grew within him. He knew he loved her, but it was almost like he was becoming more assured that he loved her. "Brianna I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier. When we were kids Bastila had a bit of a crush on me, and I think that was whatever was left of it coming out. Me and her do not and have not ever had a thing. I love you, and I don't want you to be upset with me."

The Echani Warrior just started to laugh, and then pulled herself back in to kiss him

again. "You're so cute when you're trying to apologize. I'm not mad at you, I was just thinking about how what we're going to do next is going to be dangerous."

Andrew had not forgotten, but he was trying not to have to think about it until now. "No matter how dangerous it may be, we have to stop Kreia. What she plans to do is a threat to all life, and we can't let her succeed."

"I know that we have to do this, and I have confidence that we can, but it's where we have to go that worries me. Malachor is soaked in the dark side of the force. I'm afraid of what might happen to all of us when we walk its surface, that the darkness will be too much for us to resist, and we will give into it."

"I will not lie to you, the aura of the dark side is very thick around the planet, but as long as you have a strong will and a desire to be good, you'll be able to carry through." Brianna seemed like she understood what he was talking about, but she still seemed uneasy. "Listen it's ok to be afraid. It's a natural human emotion, and you don't have to act like you're not, because you're an aspiring Jedi. Remember courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to face one's fear head on regardless of the risks."

"I believe that makes some sense. Thank you for trying to comfort me." She takes his hand into hers and they both start to go up the ramp. "But Andrew I am glad you told me there was nothing between you and Bastila." Andrew confused by the statement asked "Ummm why is that?" Brianna stopped and turned to give him an evil look. "Now I don't have to kick her ass for kissing you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 6

...Ebon Hawk somewhere in space...

"How can you be so bold all the time Andrew? If I was on my way to a floating rock full of pure evil, I would be scared witless."

"The truth is Atton I kind of am scared, but I have to stay calm for everybody else. Brianna was already beginning to worry, and I don't want that to happen to the rest of them."

"Yea I wanted to talk to you about that." Atton turned right from his cockpit seat to look at Andrew who was sitting in the copilot seat with his eyes closed trying to rest from his recent battles. "I overhead her talking to Mira about some things that happened between the two of you back at that ice academy." Andrew's attention was now caught, and his focus went fully to what Atton wanted to tell him. "It's about damn time you made a move on her. I mean really you spent more time with her than anyone else on this ship, but you just wouldn't pull the trigger."

Andrew chuckled "Well I guess after you talked to me on Dantooine, I was given enlightenment of my feelings for her."

"Enlightenment, Isn't that when your body is filled with spirituality?"

"Well not exactly. Enlightenment is when a light has been shed on knowledge that you previously were unaware of. Such in this case my feelings for Brianna, or if you need another example take a look at this." A mask was then drawn from Andrew's robe, and handed over to Atton. "This was worn by Visas's former master; I took it so it could be a symbolic warning of the dangers of greed and lust for power. For anyone who looks upon the mask, and hears the story behind it. They will receive The Enlightenment of Darth Nihilus."

The mask was being flipped back and forth by Atton as he examined it. "So you're basically supposed to learn a life lesson from this thing right?" "That's the idea" Andrew said. "Well that's great and all, but I think you need to work on the name a bit.

Offended by his comment Andrew asked "you got a problem with the name I picked out."

"Andrew you may be the wisest guy I've ever met, but your creativity is at an all-time low. It's bland and the fact that you only use his name makes it sound like it's just another story about a guy in the history books. You want people to have some idea of what they're getting into. So I suggest you choose a name that is more foreboding."

"You're probably right Atton. How about The Enlightenment of Hunger, considering that's what led to his downfall?"

A nod was given by Atton. "That's better, but there was something I wanted to ask you earlier about your little Echani friend." Surprised that he had brought her up again, and knowing how Atton judged just about everything, it gave Andrew an uneasy fear about what he was going to say next. "When are you going to propose?"

"Propose?" Andrew said almost falling out of his seat. "I'm not sure we've even clarified we're boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

Atton just shined his white teeth at him and said "Well I think you skipped that step when you told her you loved her." Andrew was not amused, but he couldn't argue with Atton's logic. "Listen, wasn't that where this was going anyway. If not now sometime in the future, you're going to want to ask her."

"Oh yea, how do you know she's the girl I want to ask." He was trying to sound as smug as he could.

"Cause you wear it all over your face. You've been grinning ever since you got back on board this ship. I bet she said something very loving and sweet to you before we left the station."

Andrew tried to hide a snicker from that last comment. "In a matter of speaking, I guess she did."

"The point is I know you're at your happiest when you're around her. So don't you owe it to yourself to try to find a way to keep that happiness forever?"

"Atton is right." The two men both turned to see that the Red-headed fireball Mira had just entered the cockpit. "You were all that girl would talk about, while you were fighting who knows what on that ship. It's like you broke the dam in her heart, and all her feelings came flooding out."

Getting up from his chair, Andrew walked over to Mira. "She talked about me? What did she say?"

"Ahh, well the thing is I sort of tuned out most of the details, but the one thing that I did continuously hear from her was. That she loved you, and she was glad that she was the one you picked."

Confusion took over Andrew now. "The one I picked? I love her. Why would I not pick her?"

Atton sneakily spoke up from his seat. "You said you weren't sure if she was the one you were gonna pick." "Shut up Atton" said Andrew trying to retaliate at his smart-aleck remark.

"Would you two boys behave? Listen Andrew, I'm not sure if you noticed this, but Brianna does not have the best self-esteem. She was virtually bullied her whole life by her sisters, she has no knowledge of men or how she's supposed to act around them, and until earlier today she didn't have enough value in herself to recognize her own name. She was probably thinking you'd rather want to be with me, or maybe even Visas."

Images of Visas's heartbroken face appeared in Andrew's head "You know Visas told me she loved me right before we went to Telos. I turned her down, and then later she saw me and Brianna together. Last time I spoke with her she was still pretty angry. I just hope for now she stays in her room.

"Why? Do you think she's going to try to hurt you?"

"No, I fear she might try to hurt Brianna. I realize that doesn't sound like her, but she's been acting really out of character lately. I just don't know what she's going to do next."

Mira's hand went onto Andrew's shoulder. "If you want I can keep an eye out for her. Make sure she's not heading to the cargo hold with death driven eyes."

"No. That won't be necessary. I think I'm going to go to the cargo hold, and check in on Brianna anyway."

"Alright you do that, but please think about what we said. You two are the cutest thing I've ever seen, and you belong with each other."

"I will consider it." Andrew looked back and forth from Mira to Atton. "You know if you were as persistent with your lightsaber skills as you are with my love life, you'd rival even the greatest Jedi swordsmen."

Atton was spinning one of his two lightsaber hilts in his hand. "Why would we need to? We're Jed Sentinels we do most of our fighting with our mouths anyway."

"Goodbye you two, I will speak with you later." Andrew made his way out of the cockpit and towards the cargo hold. He turned the corner to see that Brianna was going through her usual fighting routine. "Old habits are hard to break aren't they?" She turned and accidentally stepped on the bottom of her robe, tripped, and fell to the floor. "Brianna are you ok, I didn't mean to startle you."

Grabbing his hand so she could get up Brianna said "it wasn't your fault I was just being clumsy."

"You know it would probably be easier if you just didn't wear your robe while practicing."

"Well I actually wasn't practicing. You see running my patterns is one of the few things I know of that calms my nerves."

"Brianna I already told you. You don't need to be."

"I'm not afraid for me" Brianna interrupted. "I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid of what might happen when you face Kreia."

"Brianna I'll be fine. I'll make sure that."

"You say you'll be fine, but you don't know that." A panic was developing in her voice. "What if you kill her, and because of your bond you end up dying to. You seem to be ignoring that possibility."

Andrew moved closer towards so that she wouldn't get so riled up "I'm not sure that is a possibility anymore."

Her tone became calmer. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can be killed through the force at least in that way. I noticed that when I fought Nihilus, he couldn't drain me of my connection to the force. He would take as much as he could, but I would just regenerate it back. It's like my body my body was just recreating Midi-chlorians."

"Wait, are you saying you"re immortal."

"No, I can be struck down like anybody else, but I don't believe my connection to the force will ever be severed again."

"When did you start doing this?"

"I think it happened back at the Jedi Temple on Dantooine. I was wandering around the gardens, seeing how the wildlife was taking over, and I guess I sort of had a." Andrew paused for a moment, because he realized how ironic he was about to sound. "I believe I had been enlightened through the force."

"So what you're saying is your connection to the force has become so strong that now your body basically produces it."

"That seems to be the best way to explain it, and I think your body is doing it too. You see one of the effects of this is that you heal faster than normal. Does that sound familiar?"

"Are you talking about me getting better so quickly, but how? I didn't have any insight into the force."

"Back at the Telos academy, I gave you some of my force energy to try to save you. That's when I started to realize what this new ability could do."

"So is that why I've heard your voice in my head."

"You've been hearing my voice?" This caught Andrew off guard. "No, that happens more often with force bonds. You must have linked with me when I saved you."

"You mean we're bonded together?" Brianna said with a smile appearing on her face. "My life is connected to yours?"

Realizing what she was trying to insinuate Andrew grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a light kiss on her lips. "My life has always been connected to you ever since we first met."

Wrapping her arms around him she laid her head against his chest. "I love you, you mean everything to me. I'm glad to know that if you die I shall die alongside you, because I wouldn't be able to live a die without you.

Pulling her closer to him, he runs his hand through her hair. "Why do you care so much about me? Why am I so special to you?"

"Because you saw me as Brianna and not the Handmaiden even before you knew my name. Until I met you, I had always been treated like an outcast. My sisters never gave me any respect, and I had lived with them my whole life. You had only talked to me for five minutes, and you were already sharing your experiences with the force with me. That was the moment I fell in love you. I may have said that I was only here to spy on you for Atris, but I was lying to myself I just wanted to be here with you. I love you, because you were the first person to treat me as an equal."

Her head dipped down to her feet, and then went back to look into his eyes. "Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

The two leaned into each other once again sharing their love, and as their lips parted Andrew smiled and whispered to her. "Never ask for permission to kiss me. Just do it."

She grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in for one more sweet endearment. "You have unchained me master Jedi, you shall soon regret it." She teasingly said under deep breathes.

"We will see." Andrew backed away from Brianna, and moved over to the other side of the cargo hold. "Tell me, do you want to fight?"

Hands on her hips Brianna looks shocked. "After all that we said to each other, you want to cause me harm?"

"No. You said going through routines relaxed you. I was just wondering why you don't go through them with me. Besides didn't you once tell me that when two people fight, their emotions are expressed more fluidly than their words can ever do? Unless you think I'm unworthy to fully spar with an Echani."

Her grin just became wider and wider. "You are far more worthy than any Echani. I would gladly spar with you." The two of them removed their robes and tunics and proceeded with their match up. Not to hurt one another or to prove their skills, but to show their love in the most intimate way they knew how.

Author's Notes- Thank you to those who have read this story so far. I have enjoyed writing it for all of you, and I hope to continue to do so. This chapter was the first one I wrote that wasn't actually based off anything that happened in the game, and for the most part I thought it came out alright. I put a few subtle jokes within it about some of the qualities of my story that I found amusing, and I thought I could make fun of myself about. Some were pointed out to me, others I chose on my own. Once again thank you and get ready for the next chapter when our heroes finally arrive on Malachor V.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 7

The corpses of old war battle cruisers surrounded the Ebon Hawk as it came out of hyperspace. The wounds of blaster fire and bombardments still visible upon their skin. Far in the distance there was a mass that could have been mistaken as an asteroid, but everyone on board knew what it truly was. Even the droids and Mandalore, who were not force sensitive, could sense all the death and pain that surrounded it. This was a place completely engulfed in evil, a place simply known as Malachor V.

"There it is guys, in all its infamous glory" Andrew says to everyone, who had gathered in the cockpit to see first hand what they were getting into. "This is not going to be like other worlds. Every inch of that planet is a danger zone. The gravity shifts frequently, causing earthquakes and landslides, there are cracks within the rock that emit poisonous gas, and most importantly you will not find friendly creatures walking its surface. I didn't want to worry you guys, but the time for such kindness is over. You all need to get your minds set for what we're about to face."

"Well at least it's not going to be raining" said Mira who was trying to break the tension.

Andrew chuckled. "Yea, if you don't count the twenty-four hour lightning storms it's going to be completely clear grey skies."

"That's fine I wasn't wanting to get a tan anyway. So what's the plan of attack chief? How we going to take out the old hag?"

"Well I plan to jab a lightsaber through her heart, but that may be a little impractical. So I might need to figure something else out, but we can discuss details and strategy when we land."The Ebon Hawk entered Malachor's atmosphere and was immediately caught in one of the ongoing storms, and was being shaken about violently. Then a stray lightning bolt hit the head of the ship, and all the consoles went black

"Oh no, that isn't good" Atton said trying to toggle the power back on. "Everything has shut down. We're falling out of the sky."

"That's not something we want to be hearing Atton!" Mira yelled from behind the pilot seat.

After toying around with some buttons and switches, the lights came on the front control panel. " I have steering back, maybe I can guide us down somewhere. I'd suggest all of you buckle up. I predict we're going to have a rough landing." Soaring down through the grey clouds, the Ebon Hawk bobs and weaves past mountains and cliffs. Until finally the ship was rocked when hit the tip of one. The blow knocked them against a wall and lodged them between two rock-faces. Picking up his head and looking around Atton noticed that everyone had been tossed to the floor, but seemed to not have sustained any injury. "If you guys would have listened to me and buckled up, you wouldn't be spread out on the ground."

"Shut up Atton." Spout Andrew who was grabbing the back of the chair to help himself up. "Is everyone alright?" They all collectively gave a discomforted "yes", and got themselves back to their feet. "Atton that was a very unorthodox landing, but at least you got us down safe for the most part."

"Well I wouldn't be thanking me just yet. Unless we get the power back on we're going to have a pretty hard time leaving, and frankly I'm not feeling too safe between these two flat walls of rock."

"Do you think you can get it fixed" Andrew asked Atton with concern.

Shrugging Atton glancing over all the power dead controls and panels. "Maybe, but I'll need a lot of help if we want it done quickly."

Andrew sighed and looked at everyone around him. "Alright all of you stay here and aid Atton with repairs. I'm going out to find Kreia."

Brianna jumped in front of him in surprise. "What? No, you need our help if you want to defeat her."

"Right now the more important thing to do is to make sure that we can leave once she's been dealt with." Andrew turned to look at Bao Dur. "Does your remote still have that built-in protocol."

"It would pain me to depart with the little guy, but yes it is still programmed to activate the Mass Shadow Generator."

Mira scratched her head and gestured to Andrew. "What's the Mass Shadow Generator again?"

"It's the device that created all that you see around us. Malachor used to be a lush grassy place. Until Revan ordered Bao Dur to fire the weapon of his own creation, and turned it to this desolate wasteland. I believe one more use of it will be too much for the planet to bare, and the planet will finally die."

Stepping forward once again. Brianna tried to voice her opinion. "That's great, but were still not letting you go out there alone.

"Listen it's not like I don't want you to come, but we can't just sit around and waste time. We have to act now, or Kreia will do something that can't be undone. Now I'm gonna go retrieve my robe, and head out, you guys start working on those repairs."

Andrew left the cockpit to go to his room. The robe was laid sprawled out on his bed, and as he tried to put it on he noticed there was a gaping hole in the side of it. Most likely caused from his recent adventure on Telos. "Well I guess I can't wear this."

Brianna snuck into the room with a sour look on her face. "Why do you always have to be the daring hero?Why can't you just let us help you?"

He continued to stare at the hole in his robe as he took it off. "I told you why."

"No you didn't" she yelled. All you told us was some bull shit about how we can't waste time." Her hands were clenched and her face was tensing up. "I understand we need to get the ship fixed, but not all of us are technicians. We'd be much more of an asset fighting with you. So why won't you let us?"

"Because I don't want any of you getting hurt" Andrew snapped at her, his voice sounding harsher than he meant. "I'm sorry, It's just you guys have sacrificed everything for me, and no matter if it's because of my ties through the force or some immense longing for you guys wanting to follow wherever I lead. I do not wish to be responsible for your deaths, it would tear me apart to lose any one of you."

"Yes, but if you died it would not only mean the death of the force. It would mean the death of a friend that has defended and helped us through all of our difficulties. You can't tell us to just sit back, and hope that what we fear doesn't happen. Not when we can do something about it." She unclenched her fist, and walked over and hugged him. "Andrew I love you, but you have to realize you're being selfish right now."

He pulls her from him, and holds her by her shoulders. "I may be, but I just can't ask you to sacrifice anymore for me. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Do whatever Atton says." He dropped the robe to the floor, moved past Brianna, and made his way to the elevator lift to get outside. From the roof of the Ebon Hawk he could see more clearly the barren landscape that made up the planet's surface. It was dead and lifeless, however the dark side was very much alive within the soil. Only the strong willed would be able to walk it, and not be corrupted. Andrew jumped off the top of the ship, and started moving down a path that seemed to be created by a crash landed ship. As he wandered down, he began to think about what he had said to everyone. He couldn't deny that he wanted their aid, but he did not wish to risk their lives anymore. Especially with something as unpredictable as Malachor, and just as the thought went through his mind a silent hissing sound was heard from behind him. Andrew swung around drawing out his weapon, and in the cyan glow of his saber was this humanoid lizard creature that was staring at him with its razor sharp teeth filled jaw wide open. The creature circled Andrew, trying to examine him, and then it leaped at him trying to aim its claws at his throat. However Andrew was too quick, and made a cut at its sternum first. "What other abominations has this planet produced." That question seemed to be answered as he came across more of these beasts as he went further down. At one point he even faced a giant-sized one that was double his size. Soon he came upon a structure that seemed undamaged and unaffected by the decay of the rest of the planet. He had a feeling this is where he would find Kreia.

Before he got to the entrance, about ten Sith assassins appeared in front of him. Andrew readied his saber for battle, but the assassins did not attack. Instead they kneeled before him. He did not understand it, nor did he wish to question it, and just continued on. However, once he got inside he was immediately attacked by a man in dark robes carrying a red lightsaber. Andrew defended himself from his assailant, and managed to disarm him. He pointed his saber at the man, and asked him "what is this place?"

"You stand within the Trayus Academy. This place is strong in the dark side, and has spawned many of Sith."

"Hmmm, so this is where all of you have been coming from. It's a little more clean than I expected. I suggest you leave now, I don't wish to hurt a helpless opponent."

"Typical Jedi, always pacifistic and unwilling to finish the job. I do not need my weapon to kill you." Lightning expelled from the Sith's hand, but Andrew deflected it with his saber and stabbed him through the chest.

"Typical Sith, always over-confident with their abilities and too willing to try to show them off." Andrew stepped over the corpse and walked through the first corridor he saw, wandering the academy, cutting down any dark Jedi that would try to challenge him. Then he crossed a hallway that gave him a chill on the back of his spine. behind every door he walked past, he could feel a longing for help. He searched around and found a computer terminal that opened all the doors, and what came out of them were familiar faces that Andrew had only seen a short while ago. Among them were Mira, Visas, and hiding in the back was Brianna. "What are you all doing here?" Why are you not on the ship?"

Mira steeped forward from the group. "We went to face Kreia before you could reach her, but she overpowered us and locked us up in theses cells."

"I can't believe you guys, your lucky she didn't kill you." Andrew then noticed there was only three of them. "Where's the rest of you."

Visas spoke up now. "Last time we checked Bao Dur and the droids were still working on the ship, but Atton was with us and we don't know what happened to him. We believe he might have gotten away, but we're not sure."

"That's just great. Alright I want you to go back to the Ebon Hawk and rejoin Bao Dur, and please stay there this time. I will contact you after I've dealt with Kreia or if I find Atton." The girls turned and left, except for Brianna who just stayed where she was. Peering down at her feet like she had just been scolded. Andrew walked over and stood at the side of her. "Why couldn't you just listen to me."

"You said do whatever Atton says. He told us that we were going to help you, even if you didn't want it. Besides you didn't say I love you before you left, so that put me in a very spiteful mood."

He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It figures you'd find a loophole." Andrew then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I love you, is that better?"

"A little, but I can't help but get the feeling that you're mad about what we did."

"I'm not upset that you came, I'm upset that what I feared almost became reality. That I almost lost you."

Brianna put her hand upon his, that was around her waist. "I know, and I'm sorry that I put you in this position. It's just the very thought of losing you was too much for me to handle, and I wanted to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

"Brianna it seems we are both wanting to protect each other, but one of us is going to have to let go of their adamancy if we are going to succeed."

"I'll let you go and do what you need to, but you have to make me another promise." She spun around grabbed both sides of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. "Promise me you won't let that bitch kill you."

He leaned down and kissed her back and said. "I would not even dream of it. Now get out of here, I'm going to finish this." With one last farewell kiss, they went their separate ways. Now there is nothing holding Andrew back. He has become even more determined to end the pain and suffering that Kreia has caused.

Authors Notes- I'm sorry that it took me longer than usual to get this chapter out. Some family stuff came up and I had to focus on that. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Once again I thank all of you that have read the story so far. Considering this was my first story I think it's going pretty well. If you like it favorite it. If you have a critique, please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 8

It did not take Andrew long to find one of the things he was looking for. Standing in the middle of an open room was the Sith Lord that had hounded him ever since Peragus, Darth Sion, holding Atton up in the air by his throat. "Let him go Sion."

Tossing Atton to the ground, Sion turned to see Andrew. His burned and scared body still looking like it was barely being held together. "So you actually came. I hope you know you're going to die this day, just like all the other Jedi who came before you."

"You will find out very quickly that I'm not that easy to kill. I've come to stop you and Kreia."

The Sith crossed the floor over to him. "She told me to show you respect when you arrive, but all I feel for you is hate and contempt. I do not understand what she sees in you. You are pathetic, showing mercy to the weak and unworthy."

Andrew did not flinch or shutter. "As twisted as she is Kreia was my teacher. She helped me reconnect with not only the force, but with myselfI. I predict she feels the same respect for me as her student."

Sion's face scrunched up like he had just been insulted. "You know nothing of her teachings or pain. You turned away from power when you faced Malachor. I refuse to believe there is greatness in that. I shall prove to her that you are weak, and a waste of her time."

"Kreia is using you Sion you have to see that. All she wants is for me to test how strong I've become against you."

"You." There was a slight hesitation from Sion. "You are wrong I'm her most powerful apprentice since Revan. She would not believe you to be stronger."

"You can not hide your doubts, it shows in your voice. You know what your fate holds."

"You will not erode my will exile. I shall show you what real power is." Sion activated his red lightsaber and swiped at his legs. However Andrew flips over the Sith, slicing the top of his shoulder almost severing the arm off, and lands next to Atton .

"Atton follow that passage that i just came from. It should lead you back outside, and I don't want to here any arguing about me needing help. I can handle myself, just make sure we have a way to get off this rock." Without saying a word Atton ran to the door, and out of the room. Andrew's attention than switched back to Sion. "Sorry I had to make sure there were no distractions between us. So where were we? Oh yes, I quote unquote disarmed you before you could even make a proper move."

Sion's expression was of pure frustration. His eyes were glaring anger and distain. "You think you've hurt me? This is nothing compared to real pain." He grabs the side of his injured arm, and shoves it back to it's previous place. Then a small vapor of black smoke exhumed from in-between the two pieces of burned flesh, and as Sion removed his hand the almost dismembered arm stayed in place as though it had never been detached. "Now you realize the true power of the dark side. I will kill you, and bring your head to Kreia's feet, then she will accept my loyalty again.

Stunned by what he had just saw, Andrew stepped backwards and went into a defensive position. "No matter what you do now it will not change that you betrayed her, and I do not believe she is that eager to forgive. She abandoned you a long time ago Sion, you have to accept that truth."

"I will make her see that she was wrong in her judgement. Right after I have ended you." Sion once again lunged at Andrew. Striking left and right trying to outmaneuver him, but nothing was working. Then suddenly Andrew's lightsaber was thrust through the center of his chest, and then pulled out. The same black smoke that appeared before returned, and filled the gaping hole that had been created. "You are strong, stronger than I had anticipated. This does not matter though. As long as the dark place of this world flow through the cracks of my flesh, I cannot be killed."

"I will strike you down a hundred times if that's what it takes to stop you."

Sion cackled in amusement "You have much determination, but it is no use. You cannot beat me, and I will soon show her that choosing you was a mistake."

"She chose me because I gave up the force, and you could not. Just let go, and you will understand."

"No" Sion yelled. "Without the force life cannot exist."

"There is more to life than the force. Andrew protested back at him. "It s only one piece of the puzzle."

"The force is pain, the force is power, the force is what grants the ability to the ruthless to kill the weak. You will learn this lesson from me, and in turn I will spare you the suffering that awaits." Sion unleashed yet another onslaught. Trying desperately to reach an advantage, but he simply could not get one. Every motion he made was mirrored and countered back on him. Nothing was stronger than him. Yet here he was struggling to kill a Jedi outcast, and just like before the cyan blue saber hit him once again. This time it was a hack at his side, and the familiar black smoke filling the void. "I can still stop you. The dark side still holds me."

Andrew withdraws his sword and holds it by his side. "That is only an illusion. You are beaten Sion you only need to admit it, and your suffering will end."

A small tear crawls out of Sion's left eye, and he falls to his knees. "How are you able to kill to me. To kill me at this place where the force runs strong, and darkness dwells."

"Unlike you I chose not to carry the burden of Malachor. You believe because you have suffered physically, you are stronger for it. That is where you are misguided.. What I experienced was far more worse. I cut myself off from the force, and lived from it. I walked but did not make a sound. I touched but did not feel. I breathed but it was like I wasn't alive, like I didn't even exist. I was just a wound in the galaxy that wouldn't heal. True agony is when you're nothing to anyone or anything. That is The Enlightenment of Pain." Sion was silent. he stared at Andrew who wad standing over him with such pure confidence and assurance in himself and his beliefs. "What makes me stronger than you is that I learned that lesson, and I pulled myself back from it."

Sion looked upon his hands that were grey, mangled, and scarred. "The force is all that I am. It fills me with darkness."

"Kreia despises the force. If that is truly who you are than you know how she feels about you." Sion's eyes opened up wide, and he looked up at Andrew who said "that is the truth. Accept it and let go. You will find that death is not as terrible as you believe."

"She will try to do everything she can to break you, but i do not believe she will succeed. She may destroy your body like she has done mine, but she will not be able to touch your spirit. Thank you for freeing me of this place at last." The Sith Lord then slowly fell to the ground, finally letting himself succumb to his wounds. Another enemy had fallen, and now there was only one left.

He entered the center of the academy, where sharply pointed stone pillars surrounded a glowing red floor that illuminated a familiar old woman that he once entrusted. She broke her meditation, and said "at last you have arrived. Is Malachor as you remember?"

He approached her slowly, cautious of what she might do. "It is, but I do not believe you are the same person I once knew."

"Oh I'm the same. I have only just pulled the veil from your eyes, and made you see what I truly was. You no doubt have questions for me, and what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't indulge you here and now."

"I think you should start with why your'e doing this."

Kreia stood up, and said "it is said that the force is what guides us through life, and brings us to where we need to go in life. Similar to destiny or fate. The problem is I don't believe such things are necessary. As you have learned, when one relies to heavily on the force it can cripple and weaken them. Only when you experience life without the force you become strong."

"Funny I just had a conversation with Sion that was about the very same thing."

"Than you have an understanding of what I'm saying. I chose you, because in you there is an opportunity to have the force die. I want the galaxy to undergo what you went through. So that it will suffer as you did, and be forced to pick its self back up again."

"Kreia you don't have to do this. I can still save you."

"I wondered if you would try to save me at this ending between us. If you would act like the noble Jedi you so want to be. To find it in yourself to appreciate your concern, but there is no redemption for me. Besides I do not want your mercy, I want you to break."

Andrew listened to her, and even though he didn't agree with what she was doing. She was standing by her ideals, and she felt so strongly about them. That she was ready to die for them. This restored a small measure of respect Andrew had for his master. "Well now that I know where you stand. Where do we go from here?"

"One of us must kill the other, thus cut our tie to one another, and end our relationship as master and apprentice. I warn, if you do not follow through with this. Than all you have achieved will be for nothing. I shall not hold back, and I suggest you do the same."

Andrew simply smirked and nodded. "As you wish. We started this journey together let's end it together." Both of them activated their sabers and jumped in at each other. Their blades colliding back and forth in a calm flurry. Neither one of them striking out of anger or hate, but out of pure respect for one another. For a one-handed woman Kreia was holding her own against Andrew, meeting every move and counter he made with her own. In one instant she spun around him and tried to make a horizontal slash at his torso. Andrew barely jumped out-of-the-way of her attack. He then followed up with an uppercut swing at her hand, and made contact. She fell backwards against one of the pillars grasping at her now missing piece of limb. "The student has bested the teacher.

"If that is true than finish me end this." She hissed almost challenging him.

"I do not need to. This fight is over, and you still have your life. There is nothing more that you can teach me."

"You shall not show me mercy." Suddenly three purple lightsabers flew out of the inside of her robe. All of them pointed threateningly at Andrew. "You underestimate me. I will not quit until you deliver a fatal blow."

One of the swords soared at his head, but he ducks and cuts it in half as it soars by. Another one comes hacks down upon him, and as he blocks it the other one circles around him and slices diagonally across his back. He spun around and cleaved it before it could do more damage. The burn of the blade singed his skin deep. He fell to one knee, and his breathing became heavier.

The last blade floated around Kreia's head, and she cackled at him. "You've fought well so far, but you're not done yet and I will not wait for you to catch a breathe." The saber swirled around then dove straight at him.

He could no longer feel his legs, but instinctively he rolled forward out-of-the-way and towards Kreia. Where he then shoved his own lightsaber through her chest. "That's not necessarily your heart, but I was close enough."

She fell to her knees to meet him at eye-level, and spoke very softly. "At last it is done. You were the greatest I've ever trained, and you killing me here has rewarded me in more ways than you can possibly know."

"I wish it could have been different. That it didn't have to come to this, but now you can rest. Your time in this place is over", and with that she collapsed to the ground in front of him. "You were cast out from both the Jedi and the Sith. Like me you had no place in the galaxy, you were like a ghost. Nothing you said had any meaning to anyone, until you met me. We made each other stronger, and soon we brought ourselves up from the darkness. We were bonded together, but we did not walk the same path. You always saw this day coming. You had always planned on betraying me, but I believe you did it for more than just the chance to kill the force. I believe deep down you wanted to teach me to be better, like you did for Revan . You wanted me to learn from the mistakes of you and your apprentices, and I did. Nihilus was The Enlightenment of Hunger, Sion was The Enlightenment of Pain, and you Darth Traya would be The Enlightenment of Betrayal. You are the simpler of lessons to learn, but probably the most important. Betrayal is like a poison, once you're infected you spread it to everyone else around you until you die from it. There is no way to prevent it. You just have to be observant of others, and be careful who you put your faith in. That however is not what you wanted to do. I think you saw me as a cure to your betrayal, where you can finally die knowing you wouldn't hurt anyone else. I hope that is true and that you can now find peace." Andrew began to stand, but the burn on his back sent waves of pain all through his body. Sending him right back to his knees, even lower before. He thought about healing himself, but he couldn't raise his hand high enough to do so. There was nothing that he could do for his injury. His breathing was irregular again and his eyesight became blurry, but he was not going to let himself die there. Just like in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Andrew found himself thinking about the white-haired beauty that had put her life on the line for him more times than he could count. He started crawling forward, fighting past the agony he was going through, doing anything he could to see her again. However it is to no avail, he barely makes it five feet before falling unconscious within the center of the Trayus Academy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 9

"There he is Atton. Lower the ramp and keep the ship steady, I'm going to get him." Brianna ran and jumped off of the ship, to go help the man she loved. "Andrew wake up." She tried shaking him, but he was not responding. So she swung his arm around her shoulder and attempted to pick him up, but he was too heavy for her to lift. "Come on you promised me you wouldn't die here. I don't care if I have to drag you all the way across. I'm not leaving you behind."

"We're not leaving you behind." Said Visas who was walking over to her. "Here let me help you." Brianna nodded, and both women flung Andrew on their shoulders, and carried him onto the Ebon Hawk.

"Atton let's get out of here, Bao Dur signal your remote to activate The Mass Shadow Generator, Mira help me and Visas treat Andrew's wounds in the med-bay."

They laid him facedown on the bed, and Mira examined his back. "It looks like he sustained a pretty direct lightsaber hit. We have to remove his tunic to see how serious the injury it is." Visas grabbed a small knife from the workbench in the corner, and started cutting the cloth from him. "Alright there seems to be no nerve damage, but he is cut pretty deep. He most likely passed out from the pain."

Brianna stepped next to Mira to look down at Andrew. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Well none of us are proficient enough with force healing to just fix him right up. So what were going to have to do is apply kolto on him."

"Will it mend the damage done to him" Brianna asked concerned.

"Yea the kolto should heal him up just fine, but the downside is he is most likely going to have a scar from this."

Brianna grabbed Andrew's hand that was hanging off the side of the bed. "That's ok. As long as he's still alive and breathing, I don't think it will bother either of us." Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the ship was violently rocked and shooked. "What was that?"

Atton was then heard yelling from the cockpit "That was us barely getting out of the blast range of Bao Dur's Armageddon machine. You could have waited till we got a little further away before pulling the trigger you know."

"So Malachor has been destroyed?" Visas asked looking at Mira who had fallen to the ground.

"Unless that rock can withstand two big hits from a gravitational super-weapon like that. I would say it's no more than space dust now."

Brianna offered a hand to Mira so she could get up. "Good, that's one evil no one will ever have to face again."

Mira smiled at Brianna and accepted her help. "Yea that's true, now let's get back to him. She opened up a small container of an oozy liquid, and spread it on Andrew's back. "Brianna make sure to apply this to him every hour or so, and you should start to see improvement. I'm going to the cockpit to keep Atton company. If Andrew's condition gets worse seek me out." she nodded and Mira left the room.

Running her hand through Andrew's short blonde hair. Brianna felt the softness of it brushing past her fingers. "Do not worry, you are safe now here with me sweetheart." That last word made her feel warm inside. She had never used it before, but yet it came out so naturally when she said it to him. It was strange but all she knew was that she liked the sound of it, and that she was going to be calling him that a lot more often.

"You really do love him don't you." Visas said. She had not yet withdrawn from the room, and was currently observing Brianna fondling Andrew's head.

Brianna chuckled a bit, not moving her eyes away from him. "Is it that obvious?"

"I was not aware it was supposed to be a secret. You two are always together, and are never afraid to show your affection to one another. Especially in front of others."

Brianna's happy demeanor had diminished, and her attention was now fully on Visas. "Is this about what happened in the docking bay at Citadel Station? I'm sorry I made such a scene. I was emotional at the time, I had almost died, and until an hour before I thought Andrew was dead. I didn't want there to be anything to go unsaid before he jumped right back into another dangerous situation."

"Oh yes, I understand feeling the need to get something of your chest to another person. To let there be full and total honesty between two individuals. It can calm a person and make them feel better about themselves."

She understood the message Visas was trying to send. "Visas, Andrew told me about what you said to him when you were all coming to Telos to rescue me, and also what you tried to do on the Ravager. I'm sorry that it happened this way. If you want to let out some of your frustration towards me than go ahead. I won't resist."

However Visas stood where she was not making any sign of lashing out. Her composure remained calm, and all she did was ask a question. "Sister of the Echani is he precious to you?"

Although surprised by the question, Brianna did not hesitate to answer. "Yes, ever since I joined up with him on this journey I have cared for him. I would find myself watching him, and hoping he'd look back and notice me. When he'd go out to search a planet I'd be saddened if he didn't take me along, because all I wanted was to be around him. I loved this man so much that I broke an oath to the woman whom I had known my entire life, and let him teach me the ways of the force. Just so I could have something in common with him. To answer your question, Andrew Masi is everything to me. I know how you feel about him, but I'm sorry to say I'm not giving him up to anyone."

There were no words between the two of them for a few moments, then Visas put her hand on Brianna's shoulder and grinned. "No one deserves to have something that important to them taken away." Without waiting for Brianna to reply, Visas walked out of the med-bay.

Now Brianna was the only one that remained with him. She leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, and sat down in a chair that was beside the bed. "Well were finally alone now." She looked over at his face that was still and silent. She giggled a little bit and said "You're cute when you're unconscious. If you can hear me I hope you know I meant every word I said to her. I care deeply about you, and I don't want to ever leave your side." Then Brianna became a little more solemn. "I didn't tell anyone this, but I felt it. When we got back to the ship I felt an agonizing sharp pain in my back, and I knew that it must have meant you were in trouble. That's when I got scared." Then out of nowhere Brianna started crying uncontrollably. "I got scared that you may die, and i would never see your face, hold your hand, or kiss your lips ever again. If you left me, you must realize that I'd have to follow. Any day I have to spend without you would be like living without air." She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her brown padawan robe. "Luckily Bao Dur and T3 had already finished the necessary repairs when we returned, or else we wouldn't have been able to come back for you." Brianna once again took Andrew's hand into hers and held it tight. "I love you with all my heart and all my soul, and there is nothing in this galaxy to convince me otherwise. I will always be there for you." She gives him a soft kiss and whispers in his ear "always."

Three hours pass, and Mira walks back into the med-bay to see Brianna asleep in the chair. She nudges her slightly on the shoulder. "Hey lover girl wake up."

Brianna swats at Mira's hand. "Stop it, I was only resting my eyes." She begins to stir and stretch out. "It's about time for another kolto application. How is Andrew's burn looking?"

"It was looking good last time I checked, he's in the cockpit talking with Atton right now."

Brianna's eyes shot wide open now. "He's what? When did he wake up?

"A few minutes ago, I assumed you already knew."

"Well I didn't, I'm going to see him." She got up, pushed past Mira through the door, and walked down the hallway. When she arrived in the cockpit she saw the two men deep in discussion

Atton in his usual pilot position pushing buttons and flipping switches, but to the left of him was Andrew leaning against the Navicomputer. "That's where it's going to happen."

"Where what is going to happen" she said softly entering the room.

Before she could say another word she was embraced with a hug by the tall blonde man whom she had spent the last few hours looking after. "Brianna I'm so glad to see you again. I was just telling Atton that we're going to Tatooine to see Bastila."

"Bastila?" She was puzzled at why he was wanting to go see her, but then she remembered the promise the both of them made to her before leaving Telos. The promise that they would go and search for Revan. "You nearly died a few hours ago. Are you sure you want to jump right into your next adventure?

"Well of course not I'm not going to get ahead of myself. We're going to visit with her for a while, let my wounds heal up, then I hope to examine our future plans."

She nodded at him, and then glanced down at his back. "Speaking of wounds, how are you feeling?"

He turned around to her and showed her a faded line from the top of his right shoulder to the bottom left part of his back. "I can still feel a warm sensation on it, but the pain is slowly subsiding."

She ran her hand down the scar, trying not to get emotional. "I'm glad that this didn't take your life."

"He shifted his body to face her and grasped her hand that she was just using to feel his back with. "Well I did make a promise to someone very dear to me that I wouldn't die today, and I assure you I never break my promises."

"Very smooth " Atton pipes up from his seat. "I wish I was more of a sweet talker with the ladies. Maybe then I can finally find some of my own love."

"Shut up Atton" both Andrew and Brianna say in unison.

Suddenly Mira was heard from the doorway. "Don't worry Atton I like it when guys act like smart asses. It means they're not afraid to say what's on their mind."

"Who you calling a smart ass? I'll have you know a fine amount of people value my opinion." Atton then got out of his seat, and stepped towards Andrew and Brianna. "To be serious for moment, I'm glad you two are happy together. It's not very common to find something this special this day in age."

The two of them smiled, and Andrew put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "We are happy, and maybe someday you can be to." Rolling his eyes over to Mira who had now commandeered the copilot seat.

A small grin appeared on Atton's face, and he acted like he didn't notice what Andrew was trying to say. "Maybe one day, but there was something I wanted to ask of you. If you never break promises, I want you to promise me that you will never let that beautiful girl beneath your arm go."

Brianna tilted her head up at Andrew who was already looking down at her. His blue eyes staring into hers. They were filled with longing, compassion, and most importantly affection. She loved these moments where she would get lost in his gaze, and just feel safe knowing he's there. Without breaking away she said to Atton "Why would I want to leave." She drew closer to Andrew and placed a light kiss on his lips, then pulled him by his arm out the door. "Come with me sweetheart, you need to get more rest."

"When did you start calling me sweetheart?"

A small giggle came from the former Handmaiden, as she led Andrew back to his room not saying another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch. 10

Andrew and Brianna walked down the alleys of Anchorhead. "So Bastila lives here" Brianna asked him as they passed by some Jawas arguing with a Rodian.

" Tatooine may not seem like much, but it does have its redeeming qualities. It is small and unsuspicious, it is the perfect place for a Jedi to hide and go unnoticed. Especially if you were trying to conceal a pregnancy."

"Do you think the Jedi Council knew she was still alive?"

"They probably suspected it. Whether they wanted to do anything with that knowledge, that is unknown to me. I'd assume the council would have looked very unkindly upon her and Revan's relationship."

Brianna's pace slowed and her head sunk down to look at her feet. "I wonder if they would feel the same way about you and me, if they would look down upon us also."

Seeing that she was getting discouraged, Andrew stopped walking also and said "I believe they would scorn us even if we weren't together. Me being an exile and you being the illegitimate daughter of a former Jedi puts us pretty low on the give a shit list."

Hinting at his sarcasm Brianna laughed. "You always know what to say to make me feel better don't you." She hooked her arm around his, kissed him on the cheek and started walking again. Eventually they reached a small dome like house with a small brown-haired woman working on a swoop bike in front of it.

"How the might have fallen. When did you become a mechanic Bastila?

The woman looked up at him chuckled a bit, then went back to her work. "When I became a single mother, and had to find some way of making a living for me and my son. Besides it occupies my mind away from things for a little while. Now what drags you two this far out in the galaxy?"

"What are we not allowed to visit, or we're you just expecting somebody else to come see you in the middle of the Outer Rim."

"No it's not that. It's just knowing you Andrew, there's always multiple reasons why you do certain things."

"Touche, you got me there. What we really came here for is to tell you that we're ready to go find Revan."

Bastila dropped the hydrospanner in her hand to the ground, and slowly stepped away from the swoop bike. "Are you really? I know you said you would, but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Now come on, you of all people should know how good my word is. However, you are right about one thing. That is not the only reason why we're here. I suffered an injury in my last fight, and me my crew need a place to stay and rest for a little while."

"So you planned to invite yourself into my home for the next few weeks without consulting me first."

Without even flinching Andrew responded with "Pretty much."

She busted out laughing. "Ok that's fine, I'm more than happy to help out friends. Where is the rest of your crew though?"

"Oh they're exploring some of the local markets. We're probably not going to see them till later tonight."

"Well in that case, why don't you two go on in while I finish up on the bike."

The insides of the home were small. It consisted of one center kitchen area leading into two separate living quarters, and out of one of them came this petite little boy. "Who are you people?"

"Hello Vaner, I'm Andrew and this is Brianna. We're friends of your mom."

Vaner looked back and forth at them. "Are you going to be staying here?"

"For a little while, but only if it's ok with you. We don't want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable."

"I don't mind, as long as you don't take my bed."

Brianna chuckled. "We wouldn't dream of it, but tell me how old are you again."

"He'll be four next month." Bastila had just walked in with grime and sand all over her clothes, and drenched in sweat. Unlike back at Citadel Station, Bastila was now dressed as a hard worker, instead of an honored Jedi. It was almost humbling. "Forgive my appearance, I've been in that bike all day."

"You don't have to apologize. No matter how strong you are Bastila you are still human, and humans get messy. It's just the way it goes, besides it's actually kind of nice to see your natural look."

Bastila slightly grinned and brushed off the comment. "Whatever you say. Why don't you guys relax while I get dinner ready."

"You're cooking now to, Bastila you just keep surprising me."

The time seemed to pass by as Andrew and Brianna told Bastila of all their recent travels and adventures. Before they knew it, two hours had gone by and they were sitting at the table finishing up dinner. "And that's when Kreia finally just gave in and collapsed."

Bastila was stunned by all of the stuff they had told her. "Goodness Andrew, I don't how you were able to get through all of that Without breaking down."

"I do." He then grabbed Brianna's hand that was right beside him and kissed her on the cheek. "I had something that kept me going."

A sly smile appeared on Bastila's face. "So Andrew Masi has fallen in love I see. Now it all makes sense why you only took her over here."

"Well it was that and some other reasons. Which reminds me, Brianna come with me." He stood up out of his chair and gestured towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

He just tugged her hand to pull her out of her seat and smiled at her. "I want to show you some of Tatooine's redeeming qualities." He took her outside the walls of Anchorhead, and they walked through the dunes until they reached a nice round hill. They sat down and looked out at the horizon in front of them.

Brianna was laying on Andrew's shoulder, watching the twin suns go down, and make the most beautiful sunset she had even seen."It is truly amazing. I'm glad you took me to see this."

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Andrew said "I love these moments, where everything is calm, and there are no distractions or worries. There is only peace." Andrew then peered down at Brianna who was still staring at the sky. "I want to share these moments with you for the rest of my life." His heart was pounding, and before he even knew it he was holding the ring right in front of her face

Brianna's jaw fell and she slowly turned to look at him. "Andrew what is that?"

"It's what I want for us. I love you, and I've decided I'm never going to love anyone else. You are what gives me life and purpose. I want to wake up next to you every morning and see your beautiful face. You are all I am and all I ever want to be. Basically what I'm trying to say is. Brianna Kae will you marry me?"

She grabs his face and kisses him "Yes." She kisses him again. "Yes." Kisses him once more. "Yes. I love you, and I'm so happy that you feel this way. I never imagined I'd find someone who I cared for as much as you." Tears began to come down her eyes, but they were not of sadness but of joy. "In this moment I want you to know that I'm ready to commit my life to you in every way I can."

Andrew pulled her in and held her close. "Brianna no matter what awaits us in the future. I'll be happy, because I know you and me will be facing it together."

The End

Authors Notes Thank you all for reading. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope to do more in the future. If you have any ideas or suggestions for stories you'd like me to do, please PM them to me and I'll see if they're plausible for me to do.


End file.
